


A Ring is the Best Gift

by JDs_TightieWhities



Series: Psych One-shots [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: Shawn gets upset when Carlton forgets their anniversary. Luckily lassie knows just how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Psych One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Ring is the Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this a while ago and put it on wattpad (my @ is ivory777) and now i decided to put it on here! This will be part of a series of one shots. Hope you all enjoy!

Shawn sat at his desk at the Psych office, loving the smell of the air freshener he and Gus had bought the day before. They had found it at the Chinese Market, while working a case, and Shawn had "borrowed" Gus' credit card to pay for it. Currently Gus was at the bank cashing in the check they had received from the chief later that afternoon after successfully capturing one of the stall owners who had been smuggling drugs to clients at the market. So now Shawn was sitting peacefully in the office, playing video games and waiting for someone, anyone really, to bring him lunch. 

It seemed that his prayer had been answered once the front door swung open with a "Knock, knock!" and a sheepish expression from Lassie, who had dropped by to visit him. Shawn looked up excitedly, then sarcastically exclaiming over the "exquisite Panda Express" and really, how "thoughtful it was of him to come all the way down here for him". You see, Shawn and Lassiter had been in a little bit of a fight, causing them to take a break form their "relationship". It was pretty nasty, considering it had ended in Shawn calling Lassie by his first name, which hurt Carlton pretty bad. He had enjoyed the cute nicknames Shawn gave him and it stung when his boyfriend suddenly stopped being playful. That's why Lassie had come down to Shawn's office today, to apologize. He couldn't stand it when Shawn was mad at him, and only wanted to continue on as they had before. All dinner dates, shameless flirting, and visiting his dad for Thursday night steaks. It was fun, and it let Carlton explore this new side of him, the side that only Shawn could bring out. But now Shawn was mad at him, and so Lassie knew he had to try and fix it. But apparently Panda Express wasn't a good enough apology gift. 

"Shawn, I'm so sorry-" He started but was cut off by Shawn's angry glare into the orange chicken he was stabbing. 

"Look, Carlton, I'm sorry that you felt the need to not remember our one-year anniversary, and I'm sorry that you didn't even get me anything, because I did get you something, so when you didn't remember that obviously made me mad, because you are probably one of the most important things to me. Other than that baseball I got in fourth grade after some famous guy signed it. But yeah, you are very important." 

Now Lassie was tearing up, in sadness and guilt, and again when he realized Shawn had called him Carlton. 

"Shawn, you're important to me too, and I honestly did have something planned, but then everything just got so busy and I didn't get to finish. I was going to tell you when we wrapped up that case together a week ago, the day before our anniversary," At this, Shawn's eyes widened, because now Lassie had remembered, and just let him get all mad anyway. 

"Wait, you remembered? Why didn't you say anything?" Now it was Carlton's turn for his eyes to widen as he looked at the floor, embarrassed. 

"Aww, now you're blushing, what happened?" 

Lassie looked at the desk, then the floor, then back to the desk and finally, into Shawn's eyes, which were waiting and sparkling, pleading him to do something. So he did. 

Carlton stood up, then kneeled down, and pulled a tiny box out of his trousers. 

"Ah, I see you're wearing the "casual suede shoes" today Lassie," Shawn smirked, looking down at him. 

"Don't interrupt Spencer," Lassie beamed, then took a deep breath, once more locking eyes with Shawn. 

"Shawn, I'll be honest. I didn't forget our anniversary, I just let you think that. Because I thought that would be easier than what I'm doing right now. I love you, and I think you know that, but it seems that the people I love tend to not reciprocate. However, I'm pretty confident you do," Shawn nodded, "and so I would like to formally ask you to be mine. Forever, with a ring to make it official. So, Shawn Spencer, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" The sleek silver ring winked up at Shawn, and he knew he couldn't say no. 

"Yes Lassie-face. I would love to be your bride," Shawn said cheekily, before leaning down and pecking his husband-to-be on the lips and taking the ring. Lassiter slipped it on his finger and Shawn cracked a smile at him, happy that the argument was all one big misunderstanding. Even if it was mostly Lassie's fault. 

Suddenly applause erupted from the doorway, and Shawn turned to see Gus and Jules standing there with popcorn in their arms. 

"Congrats Shawn!" Gus called, walking in and clapping him on the back. Lassie just stood there awkwardly as Juliet decided to walk in and give him a hug. 

"I'm so proud of you Carlton," she whispered, before turning to congratulate Shawn. 

In the midst of their friends best wishes, Shawn and Lassie locked eyes, and smiled at each other. Then Shawn winked and Lassie blushed, and they knew no matter how big their arguments were form now on, all they would have to do is remember this moment and their anger would dissipate, because love was stronger than all their irritations.


End file.
